


Nightmare

by resanoona



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resanoona/pseuds/resanoona
Relationships: Dean Winchester & You, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 14





	Nightmare

I was awoken by Dean’s yell.

“Dean?” I sat up in bed, spinning around to look at him.

His face was contorted into a grimace as he tossed his head from side to side, his breathing quickening.

“Dean!” I put my hand on his chest as he fisted the sheets in his hand. “Dean, wake up!”

Dean shot up in bed, his eyes snapping open as he spun around defensively.

“Baby, it’s just a dream, it’s okay.” I rubbed his arm as I spoke to him.

Dean’s green eyes found mine for just a second before he pulled me into his arms. I could hear his racing heartbeat through his shirt as he tightened his arms around me.

“It’s okay, it’s okay.” I soothed, rubbing his back comfortingly.

“You’re okay, right?” he pulled away, stroking my cheek, his eyes scanning my face.

I reached out to cup his face between my hands. “I’m fine, I’m right here with you. It was just a dream. It’s okay.”

Dean sighed as his body slowly relaxed.

“Come on.” I gently pulled him back to lie down, laying my head in his chest as he put his arm around me, his breathing starting to slow down just a little.

I gently patted his chest comfortingly. “You doing okay?”

“Now I am.” He whispered, tightening his arm around me.


End file.
